A Friend in Need
by Konoha Ninja 123
Summary: Vegeta discovers the value of friendship when Bulma helps him out and lends a hand in return during her time of need. But what happens when his feelings move past friendship to something more?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I am jumping on the bandwagon and writing an Evil Yamcha story. If you want to read a story where Yamcha is not a cheating jerk (warning: shameless plug ahead) try my fics Über Babe and Whatever it Takes, where I portray him quite favorably. Nonetheless, there will be a little Yamcha bashing in this fic. Not a heckuva lot, just a little.

Your input would be appreciated. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, not making even half a cent on it. You get the drill.

* * *

"C'mon, baby." Yamcha curled an arm around Bulma's shoulders and pulled her closer. "We've been together for how long now?"

"A long time, but I'm just not ready to do this yet," Bulma told him.

"I love you, Bulma. You know I'd never hurt you, right?" Yamcha persisted.

"I know, and I love you too, Yamcha," Bulma assured him. She did love Yamcha and she wanted to be with him, but somehow on his couch and drinking cheap wine wasn't exactly how she'd imagined their first time would be. Besides, she wanted to get married and Yamcha hadn't shown any inclination of asking her. She didn't want to make a mistake if he wasn't actually serious about marrying her.

"Then what's the problem? It'll be fantastic, you'll see." Before she could respond, Yamcha leaned down and kissed her.

Bulma could feel her resolve weakening as his hands began to wander and he slid one under her shirt.

* * *

Bulma sighed and looked up from the files on her desk. Her lunch hour had come and gone, and Yamcha hadn't called to say whether or not he would be available to meet her for lunch. In fact, she'd only managed to reach him once during the week since that day, and she was beginning to feel anxious and, well, used. She felt like she'd made a mistake that evening. But no, he had told her that he loved her. Why would he lie to her about such a serious subject? She was simply overreacting.

There was a knock at her door and her secretary poked her head in. "Hey, you're working too hard. You forgot to go to lunch," she commented.

"I guess so," Bulma agreed, getting out her purse. It looked like she'd be dining alone that afternoon.

"If he calls, I'll let you know right away," the young woman told her softly.

"Thanks." Bulma smiled at her and grabbed her car keys. She wouldn't let this bring her down. "See you in a bit."

* * *

Bulma pulled up in front of her favorite little café and headed inside. She'd decided that she'd get a half sandwich and a cup of the soup of the day. Their soup and sandwiches were consistently good.

She was not prepared to see what she did when the waitress seated her. There, two tables away, sat her boyfriend with another woman. She watched in despair as the woman dabbed at the corner of Yamcha's mouth with a napkin before feeding him a french fry.

Bulma's shock quickly became anger when he nipped the woman's finger playfully, making her giggle. No doubt about it. This was not a business lunch, or even two friends sharing a meal. They were definitely on a date.

She didn't want to make a scene, but there was no way she would ignore the situation either. As calmly as she could, Bulma walked over to the enamored couple and sat down at an empty seat. "Hello, Yamcha," she purred sweetly.

Yamcha nearly choked. "Bulma..."

"You didn't tell me you were inviting a friend to lunch today, honey," Bulma continued. "I must have missed your phone call."

"I... uhm..." Yamcha stammered, not knowing what to say.

The woman shifted uneasily in her chair. "Yamcha, is there something you haven't told me?"

"Evidently he didn't tell you he already had a girlfriend- me," Bulma told the woman. She wasn't angry at her, since, judging by the look on her face, she'd obviously been lied to.

The woman rose to her feet. "You've been lying to me for two months?" she hissed angrily.

"No, baby, I never lied-" Yamcha began, but the woman cut him off.

"You didn't tell me the truth either, which I consider to be lying," she retorted. "We even..." She shook her head. "Don't call me anymore. I don't ever want to see you again."

"The same goes for me, Yamcha," Bulma told him angrily. "We're through."

"Wait," Yamcha pleaded, but both women ignored him.

The woman turned to Bulma. "I'm so sorry. I honestly had no idea he was already seeing you," she whispered before rushing out of the café.

Bulma promptly followed suit, her head held high. She didn't need Yamcha! But she was upset at herself for letting herself be deceived by him.

She got into her car and pulled out her cell phone to call her secretary, asking her to cancel her appointments that afternoon because she felt ill. Somehow she made it home, not even recalling the drive because she was so upset.

"Bulma?" Mrs. Briefs asked in surprise as her daughter unexpectedly entered the house. "Why are you..." She trailed off as Bulma rushed past her and toward her room.

Bulma was so distraught that she didn't see Vegeta in the hallway and promptly collided into him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, picking herself up and rushing to her bedroom.

Vegeta watched as her door shut. Not too long after, he could hear crying from inside her room. He frowned. Why would she be crying? He debated knocking on her door but decided not to. She'd been mopey all week and had mentioned to her mother that she was waiting for her boyfriend to call her. If she was upset for the reason he suspected, speaking calmly with a male was probably not a priority on her list.

He let out a little growl. Perhaps he should knock the weakling around a little, teach him a lesson. He paused. Why was he so concerned about this woman's welfare? He sighed. He knew why- he was attracted to Bulma. He had been for some time now, but hadn't acted on it since she already had a boyfriend. The woman was intelligent and attractive. She deserved better than a man who would make her cry.

Who was that? Him? She was polite to him for the most part, but usually they argued over petty things. It was better that way. If she suspected that he had an interest in her, she would only laugh in his face.

Vegeta continued on down the hallway as he made his way to the GR. He would train hard, grow stronger to better himself. Perhaps if he managed to reach his goal of Super Saiyan she might take notice of him.

He growled again. He was being ridiculous, allowing himself to think so much about this woman. But she wasn't just any woman.

She was perfect.

* * *

Bulma lifted her head from her pillow when an explosion from outside rattled her windows. "What on earth was that?" she exclaimed, temporarily forgetting about her tears. She pushed the curtains at her window aside and gasped at what she saw.

The GR had exploded, and no doubt Vegeta had been inside.

She rushed outside. "Vegeta! Vegeta, are you all right?" she called out, trying to remove the rubble he was undoubtedly trapped beneath.

"Bulma?"

She turned to see Yamcha standing a few paces away, holding some flowers. "Go away, Yamcha. I have nothing to say to you."

Yamcha frowned. "At least let me help you," he offered.

She gave him a long glare. "Fine."

After digging Vegeta out, Yamcha carried him to the infirmary and placed him in a bed. "Can we please talk?" he pleaded.

Bulma crossed her arms stubbornly. "I already told you that I have nothing to say to you," she repeated, turning away from him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than waste more time on you."

Yamcha scowled. "I came here in good faith-"

"Good faith? You took my virginity from me while you were cheating on me for two months with another woman and you have the audacity to talk to me about good faith?" Bulma shouted. "Just go away, Yamcha! I don't want to even look at your face anymore. Leave me alone!" She turned away again.

"Want me to throw him out?" a weak voice asked.

Bulma looked down at Vegeta, who was trying to sit up on the bed. "You lay right back down, Vegeta," she ordered. "You're hurt."

"Not so badly that I can't squash a bug," he informed her.

"Fine, I'm going," Yamcha retorted, knowing that Vegeta had no qualms about kicking his butt, injured or not. "Who needs you, anyway? I've got a better girl waiting in the wings."

Bulma's shoulders fell as he left the infirmary, and Vegeta could tell she was crying again. "He's not worth your tears."

"But..." Bulma wiped at her face with the back of her hand. "How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough," he told her. "You deserve better than him."

Bulma sniffled and gave him a shaky smile. "Thanks, Vegeta."

He grunted in response and rested back down against the bed as she came over to dress his wounds with gentle hands. He would be patient while she recovered from her distress. Then maybe, just maybe...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who left a review for chapter 1! I appreciate each and everyone one of them and I love hearing your thoughts. Hattiakourri, this chapter is especially for you.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, not making even half a cent on it. You get the drill.

* * *

"Hey, you're awake." Bulma entered the infirmary and took a seat beside Vegeta's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," came the Saiyan's immediate response.

She chuckled. "I'm not surprised, seeing as you've been asleep since yesterday."

Vegeta's eyes widened. He'd truly been asleep for the better part of a day? Valuable training time was being wasted. He shifted in the bed, only to be restrained by his leg, which was set in a cast and suspended in the air. "What the hell is this?" he asked irritably.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me, Vegeta. Would you still be in this bed if I had just propped your leg on a pillow?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him as she dared him to contradict her accusation.

Vegeta sighed. Did this woman know him that well? "Doubtful," he conceded, a little irritated when she smiled in triumph.

"Your leg is broken in two places, including your thigh bone, and your arm is broken too," she informed him, "so you'll be in bed for a while. Ah-ah! No arguments from you, mister," she added, seeing he was about to object. "You have to heal before you can train."

Her voice and the look in her eyes told him that she would tolerate no opposition from him and he sighed. "Fine. But what am I supposed to do while I heal?"

"How about I get you some breakfast first?" Bulma offered. Taking care of Vegeta was helping her keep her mind off that creep Yamcha and what he'd done to her.

It was then that he noticed how tired she looked. He nodded. "I'm hungry," he repeated.

"All right. I'll be right back." To his surprise, she kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

He reached up with his good hand to touch the spot where the feeling of her lips still burned. She'd kissed him. He couldn't keep from imagining her clinging to him as they kissed, their bodies crushed together as he lowered her onto his bed.

He growled. The last thing he needed was to get all worked up.

* * *

"Had enough yet?" Bulma indicated the food cart next to her. He'd eaten even more than he usually did, which didn't surprise her since he'd slept right through dinner the night before.

Vegeta's sights fell upon an omelet still on the cart. It was Bulma's, but she hadn't touched it. "Aren't you going to eat that?" All she had eaten was some fruit and part of a muffin, the other half of which he'd unhesitatingly devoured.

"No, I haven't had that much of an appetite lately," Bulma told him quietly. She was looking down at her hands, which were clasped in her lap. "It's yours if you want it."

Vegeta frowned. He knew why she was upset- because of the moron. "No, you should eat the egg thing."

Amused by his description of the omelet, Bulma gave him a little smile but shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"You need something with more sustenance than a grapefruit," Vegeta commented.

Bulma sighed. "What does it matter?" she asked sourly.

"It matters to me," Vegeta told her softly. She looked at him in surprise. "I mean, who will look after me if you become malnourished?" he added quickly when he realized what he'd just said.

"I..." Bulma didn't quite know what to say.

"I will eat half if you eat the remainder," Vegeta offered, trying to get past the awkward feel in the room.

She brightened somewhat. "Okay."

Maybe he actually _did_ care.

* * *

"Hey, Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"Will you tell me about planet Vegeta?"

Vegeta found himself surprised by her request. "You want to know about my planet? Why?"

"I'm just curious. I'd like to know a little more about Saiyans, that's all," she told him. Truth be told, she wanted to know more about him. He intrigued her, and he'd defended her when Yamcha had shown up rather than criticizing her for being weak enough to give in to him the way she obviously had.

She was looking at him fondly with those large blue eyes of hers. Perhaps if he told her, he could help her forget about the moron. "Very well," he told her, noting her pleased expression when he'd agreed.

"Cool. Hold on, I'll get us something else to drink," she offered, hopping up from her chair to get the beverages.

Vegeta sighed. Why was she being nice to him? Perhaps it was because he'd offered to rid her of the worm who had upset her. A smirk crept over his face. He just might do that anyway.

"Here you go." Bulma's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Is Coke okay?"

"Fine, thanks," he managed. She had sat on the bed beside him, and he could feel the warmth of her body so near his.

"Okay." She set her own drink down and waited expectantly.

Vegeta began a detailed descriptive narrative of planet Vegeta- what it looked like, what the weather was like, the varieties of plant and animal life, the different classes of people who lived there, the palace where he'd lived, what life was like as a young prince, his parents. She'd wanted to know more about his parents, especially his mother. Why, he didn't know, but he indulged her.

Before either of them realized it, several hours had passed. "Oh, Kami. I'm sorry," Bulma apologized. "I didn't mean to bother you for so long when you should be resting."

Vegeta gave her a little shrug. "It's no bother," he told her in a quiet voice. Bulma had listened raptly, hanging on his every word and asking thought provoking questions, and he'd found that he hadn't minded telling her about his people and his planet. She'd seemed genuinely interested.

"Okay. But you get some sleep now," Bulma ordered mock sternly. "You need to keep up your strength. I'll bring you some dinner when it's ready."

He had nothing else to do and he was rather tired from the medicines her father had administered, so he nodded in agreement.

Bulma was about to say something else but hesitated, then quickly patted his good arm and left the infirmary.

Vegeta sank back against his pillow, not enjoying the silence of the room save the occasional noise from one of the pieces of machinery monitoring his vitals. She'd been so beautiful, so full of life before that imbecile Yamcha had hurt her. She was still beautiful, that much was certain. He enjoyed her company. He would pay her special attention when she came back again. Perhaps then he would see the sparkle return that had been in her eyes, the smile she had that showed off her straight, white teeth so nicely. Perhaps one day he could help her forget about the moron.

Perhaps one day she would smile at him.

* * *

"Vegeta, guess what?" Bulma asked excitedly. "Daddy said we should be able to take you off all this equipment and move you back to your own room," she informed him. "You can sleep in your own bed tonight."

"Good. This place smells funny," Vegeta responded, pleased when she reacted with a giggle.

"You're funny." Bulma took his plate and put it on the food cart with the others, then perched herself back on the edge of his bed. "Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"Will you tell me about your life before you came to Earth?"

Vegeta stiffened a little. "I... I don't know. My past isn't exactly nice, Bulma. You might not find me to be very funny after all."

"I know that," Bulma responded softly. "I'd just like to get to know you better." She reached over to take his hand in hers.

His eyes met hers, and she could see the surprise in them. "Why?" He hadn't thought that she liked him much.

"I don't know. I just do, that's all." Bulma couldn't help but blush a little. "You can be really sweet when you want to be."

Vegeta huffed in annoyance and turned his head. "Sweet. Hmph."

She giggled again. "Maybe we should work on getting you back in your own room for now," she suggested. "I'll get you a wheelchair."

Vegeta looked properly horrified. "A wheelchair! I am perfectly capable of making it to my room myself," he objected.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You have a broken leg, remember?" she reminded him. "And you aren't flying anywhere either, mister." She stood up, her hands at her hips stubbornly.

Vegeta scowled. "You'll just be all over my back if I try, won't you?"

"You bet I will," Bulma responded, waggling a finger at him.

"Hmm... that just might be fun," Vegeta commented, smirking when her eyes widened slightly and she blushed.

"Vegeta," she whispered. "I..." ~What exactly does he mean by that?~

"Wanted to hear about before I came here," he finished, changing the topic of conversation.

* * *

Bulma yawned as she staggered toward her bedroom. Vegeta had told her a lot of things, many of them quite disturbing, but she wasn't about to judge him for it. It had taken a lot of courage for him to tell her the things he had, and she could tell that while he might not have cared about the consequences of his actions at the time, he was no longer proud of them, of what he had done.

She stopped mid-stride as she passed his room, having heard a noise from inside. She crept up to the door and opened it a crack. "Vegeta?" she whispered.

There it was again- a noise partway between a growl and a groan. He twitched beneath the sheets, which no doubt hurt his injured arm and leg, his teeth bared and eyes squeezed tightly shut.

~He's having a nightmare,~ Bulma thought, feeling guilty about having asked him about his past. No doubt it was what he was dreaming about, all the bad things he'd done. She went into the room and sat down at a chair beside the bed. "Vegeta?"

He twitched again and another growl emerged from his throat. She hesitated for a moment before reaching over and stroking his hair ever so gently. She continued the motion and gradually his growling and thrashing stopped. His face lost the snarl at his lips and actually relaxed. She blushed when she realized what she was thinking- he was actually quite handsome when he wasn't scowling. "Sleep tight," she whispered, getting up and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

He twitched again as she stepped away from the bed. "No... don't," he murmured.

~Is it the dream, or could he mean me?~ She sat back down and reached over again to take his hand. To her surprise, his closed over hers and he settled back down into a restful sleep.

Not knowing what else to do, Bulma scooted a little closer to the table they'd set up by his bed and rested her head atop her other arm on the table and watched him sleep, eventually drifting off herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, not making even half a cent on it. You get the drill.

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes. He'd had the strangest dream. He had been forced back into Frieza's service and things hadn't been going well for him, but someone had arrived from out of nowhere and helped free him of the evil lizard's clutches. He couldn't tell who his ally was at first, but was surprised to see that it was Bulma when she turned to face him. The nameless boy from the future appeared and killed Frieza, then disappeared as quickly as he'd arrived. Satisfied that Vegeta was all right, Bulma smiled and waved to him before she began to walk away. But he hadn't wanted her to leave, so she'd stayed.

Vegeta turned his head and to his surprise, Bulma was in his room, asleep with her head on the table beside his bed. What was she doing there? Had she really stayed with him all night, as she'd stayed with him in his dream?

He reached over to touch her, just to see if she was really there or if he was still dreaming. If this was a dream, he didn't want to ever wake up. When his fingers came in contact with her soft blue hair, he knew that he was awake.

She drew in a deep breath and her eyes opened. "Hey," she said sleepily. "Good morning, Vegeta."

"Good morning, Bulma." Vegeta couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to wake up with her lying beside him every morning, her hair all tousled and sleep lines on her pretty face, but forced himself to put the thought aside. "Why are you here instead of in your own bed?"

Bulma couldn't bring herself to tell him about the nightmare, which might embarrass him if he knew she knew about it. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right in your room," she said.

"Oh." Vegeta had a feeling that she was not telling him the whole story, but decided not to press the issue. "Thanks."

"Of course." Bulma smiled at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat. "I'm sure you're hungry," she commented, rising up and stretching with her hands up over her head. "I'll get us something to eat."

Vegeta watched her leave the bedroom and let out a long sigh. Watching her stretch like that had gotten him all aroused, as he could see the feminine shape of her lithe figure beneath her thin nightgown. Most likely she hadn't even been aware of it. He rested back down against his pillows. It was depressing being stuck in bed like this. At least he had breakfast with her to look forward to.

Maybe afterward she would stay.

* * *

"Hey Vegeta, want to play a game?" After getting dressed and fixing her sleep rumpled hair, Bulma had gathered up some board games. She felt badly about his nightmare the night before. Maybe playing a game or two would help him get his mind off of the bad memories bothering him.

Vegeta looked at the boxes she set down on the table. He never played games, but if it pleased her and meant he would have the pleasure of her company a while longer, he'd do it. He wasn't sure why she was spending so much time with him other than her claim of wanting to get to know him better, but hey. Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth if a beautiful woman wanted to spend time with him? "Sure, I suppose."

"Cool." Bulma smiled as she sat down at the side of the table facing his bed. "What do you want to play? We've got a deck of cards, checkers, chess, backgammon, Trivial Pursuit, Monopoly, Scrabble, Operation..." She giggled at the thought of Vegeta playing the last one and being startled by the unexpected buzzing noise and blasting the game.

"I don't know what any of those are," he told her. "You'll have to show me."

"Not a problem." Bulma pulled out the checkerboard.

* * *

Mrs. Briefs was heading up the stairs with a capsule containing Vegeta's lunch when she heard a shout of indignance come from his room.

"Hey! You can't do that!"

A chuckle. "Why not?"

"Because it's _cheating_," came the irritable response, "so stop it!"

"Oh really? As I recall, you played four Skips in a row last hand, so an equal number of Draw Twos cannot exactly be constituted as cheating. By the way, Uno."

"Ugh! Fine. I'll just play this card then. Now, Draw Four and make it red, ha!"

There was a pause and Bulma giggled. "I'll get you for that, woman."

Mrs. Briefs poked her head into Vegeta's room. Bulma was sitting cross-legged on the bed next to Vegeta's broken leg. She had no fewer than twenty cards in her hand compared to Vegeta's five, which were rapidly being added to as he tried in vain to draw a red card. She giggled. "Hello there. Are you two having fun?" she asked cheerfully.

"I think we were, but Vegeta's pouting because he doesn't have the right card," Bulma teased.

"I am _not_ pouting," Vegeta contradicted her. "You were the one having a fit just a minute ago."

Mrs. Briefs giggled some more. "Oh, Vegeta, you're just so cute." She was glad to see both of them in good spirits.

Vegeta frowned. "I'm not cute!" Puppies and babies were cute, not him. How ridiculous!

"Sure you are," Bulma insisted. "You have a nice smile." Her eyes widened and she blushed when she realized what she'd just said.

Vegeta thought she looked lovely with her pink cheeks and the way she ducked her head, but he couldn't tell her that. "Yeah, sure," he mumbled.

Mrs. Briefs smiled. They were both adorable, suddenly looking so shy around each other. Maybe Bulma would decide that she liked Vegeta. He was a sweet boy and a handsome young man. She was sure that if they got together, she would get some good-looking grandchildren. "I brought you some lunch."

"Thanks Mom," Bulma told her, grateful for the change of topic of conversation. She was forced to admit that she did find Vegeta to be handsome, and the more time she spent with him, the more she was starting to become attracted to him. But was it too soon to feel this way about someone else after breaking up with Yamcha? She was so confused.

"You're welcome, dear." Mrs. Briefs set the capsule on the table. "Let me know if you need anything else," she said as she left the room.

"Sorry about that," Bulma said apologetically. "Mom just gets excited sometimes."

Vegeta shrugged. "It's okay," he told her. "Now, should we eat lunch or would you like to lose another hand to me first?"

Bulma's eyebrows rose in mock affront. He was sitting there grinning at her, teasing her. "You're goin' down, buddy."

* * *

"Well, young man, it appears that your arm is fully healed," Dr. Briefs noted, peering at an x-ray he had up on a light board. "I can remove that cast, but your leg needs a little more time."

Vegeta grumbled something about needing to train but didn't argue.

"Hey, be glad you heal faster than humans do," Bulma spoke up as her father left to get what he needed to remove the cast from Vegeta's arm. "You'd be in that cast for weeks instead of days."

"I am glad," Vegeta agreed. "I can't stand sitting around doing nothing." He looked up to her. "I appreciate you spending time with me the past few days."

"Vegeta, you're my friend. I enjoyed spending time with you." Realizing that she really did see him that way, Bulma gave him a shy little smile.

"Hmph. No accounting for taste, I see," Vegeta responded.

She could see he was teasing and laughed. "You're funny, Veg."

"Veg?" he asked, his eyebrow rising.

"Yeah. So get used to it." Bulma stepped aside as her father returned to cut off the cast. "Do you need any help, Daddy?"

"Sure. You can fill this small tub up with a hot water and vinegar solution to soak the cast in, and then make sure that his arm stays still while I remove it," Dr. Briefs told her. He turned his attention to Vegeta. "Ready?"

* * *

"Good morning, dear!" Mrs. Briefs sang as she brought in Vegeta's breakfast. "Are you hungry?"

"Of course," Vegeta responded, sitting up a little straighter in his bed. What a question. He was always hungry first thing in the morning.

"Good, because I cooked you plenty of food," Mrs. Briefs told him as she opened the capsule. "Just let me know if you need anything else, okay?" She turned to leave.

Vegeta frowned. "Where is Bulma?"

"She went back to work today," Mrs. Briefs told him. "She had a lot to do and couldn't stay home any longer."

"Oh." Vegeta tried not to sound too disappointed. He really had enjoyed Bulma's company. "Thank you for the food," he mumbled.

"You're welcome," Mrs. Briefs told him. "Bye-bye!" she sang with a little wave as she left the room.

Vegeta sighed, trying not to feel too depressed at being alone and unable to do anything for himself. Now what was he going to do all day? He hardly felt like eating his food anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter contains a little bit of citrus, so if you're underage, don't read it. Incidentally, this is probably the most citrusy that you'll ever see me get. Sorry to disappoint you. ;p

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, not making even half a cent on it. You get the drill.

* * *

Bulma went back to work, but she still made time every evening to spend time with Vegeta, talking or playing games, or even just sitting in companionable silence. He really was a surprise, as he'd been so moody and irritable before his accident. Maybe all he really needed was a friend, someone to care about him and show an interest in him.f

She'd discovered that she didn't mind filling that need. She wasn't quite certain what to think about that. Was it because she actually found herself enjoying his company, or was it because she found him attractive? She'd even dreamt about him a few times.

Bulma felt a blush come over her cheeks at the thought as she raised her hand and knocked on Vegeta's door. She had to stop thinking about that. "Vegeta?" she called through the door when he didn't answer.

She poked her head inside the room. To her surprise, he wasn't in his bed. She frowned. Maybe he was in the bathroom, or maybe her father had brought him back to the medical lab for more x-rays.

Not finding him upstairs, Bulma headed for the kitchen, where her mother was cooking dinner. Maybe she knew where he was. "Hey Mom. Have you seen Vegeta? He's not in his room."

"I forgot to tell you that your father took off the cast on his leg today," Mrs. Briefs responded. "He went right outside to train in the new GR."

"Oh, thanks." Bulma hadn't realized how much she was looking forward to visiting with Vegeta until he wasn't bedridden anymore.

She was actually disappointed.

* * *

Life slowly began to go back to normal at Capsule Corp. Bulma worked and Vegeta trained. But Bulma came home on time and Vegeta quit training so that they could still spend some time together in the evenings. Neither knew that both were privately glad that they made the concessions to do so.

Bulma came home one evening to find a note from her mother reminding her that she and her father were going to a benefit dinner that evening and that they wouldn't be home until late. She sighed. Now she needed to cook, great. She didn't really feel like cooking.

Bulma trudged up the stairs. Maybe Vegeta would have some input about what to eat. She knocked on his door. "Vegeta?"

"Come in," came his response.

Bulma opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey, how's it going?" she asked.

Vegeta was freshly showered and dressed, so she knew he was done training for the day. He shrugged. "Okay, I guess." He sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh and twisted his neck in an attempt to crack it.

"Just okay?" Bulma walked over and stood next to the bed. "Let me guess, you trained too hard again today, didn't you?"

He stood back up. "I'm fine."

"Vegeta, anyone could see that you're exhausted," Bulma contradicted him. "Why don't you rest for a bit while I make us some dinner? What would you like?"

Vegeta scowled a little, not wanting to admit that she was right. "I don't know. Whatever."

Bulma stepped behind him and reached up to rub his shoulders. "Kami, Vegeta, you're so tense," she commented, frowning. "Sit down for a minute and let me rub your shoulders for you."

"I don't need my shoulders rubbed," he objected. If she touched him like that, oh Kami... He didn't know if he could take it.

"You're so stressed, Veg. Just let me do something nice for you, okay?" Bulma insisted, pushing him down to sit on the edge of his bed. "Letting me rub your shoulders doesn't make you soft, got it?"

Vegeta sighed but did as he was told. What made him weak was trying not to imagine those soft warm hands rubbing all over his body, which was proving to be a difficult task.

She climbed up and knelt behind him and began to rub his shoulders, gently at first, then gradually harder, working out the knots in the muscles. A particularly stubborn knot in one of his shoulders gave out with an audible pop and he grunted.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Did you want me to stop?"

"No... it feels good," Vegeta responded, leaning his head down as her fingers began to rub at the back of his neck.

~It hurts, even if he'd never admit it. Not a very good way to feel better and relax. I wonder...~ Bulma held back a giggle at the idea that came to mind. She'd been thinking about doing it for a while now- it was one of the things she'd actually dreamed about- but had never had an opportunity to try and see what he'd do until now. "Okay," she agreed softly, leaning over him to work on the top of his chest near the collarbones.

Her breath was warm, her hands so soft... He suppressed a shiver as her silky hair brushed against the bare skin of his shoulders. Gods, she smelled _so_ good. He caught himself wondering for not the first time what it would be like to have her for his own, to feel the soft hands rubbing his sore muscles touching him intimately, feel her soft body pressed close against his as she moaned and writhed beneath him... He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to banish the thoughts from his mind. Of course, she _was_ no longer with that worthless human she'd been dating, and they were getting along pretty well. Maybe...

She took the sigh as a good sign and stopped briefly to get up and stand in front of him, continuing on from there. He didn't think anything of it until she stopped suddenly and pushed him back to lie on the mattress. Her fingertips trailed down his chest, and he was unable to hold in a shiver this time. Oh gods, this was just like his fantasies of her!

His eyes snapped open as her hands kept going lower and lower, and he could feel his body react to her even more than it already had. From her current position, not to mention_ his_, he could hide it no longer. "Bulma..."

"Shhh." She cut him off and continued trailing her fingers down and over his hips to his thighs, massaging down them until she was just below the leg holes of his shorts. She noticed his fingers were clutching the blankets in a stranglehold and he trembled ever so slightly, his eyes tightly shut. It was obvious that he was embarrassed by his physical reaction to her touch and close proximity to him, but still he did nothing to stop her.

Green light.

She smiled to herself and ran her hand lightly over the bulge in his shorts, making him suck in his breath and jerk reflexively.

"B-Bulma," he groaned. "What..." He felt her thumbs hook underneath the waist of his shorts and pull them off. "Bul-" He gasped when her warm hands grasped him and stroked him gently. His fists tightened even more in the blankets and he let out a strangled moan when he felt her soft lips touch him. Was she really going to...?

His eyes shot open and his body tensed when she did exactly what he'd only fantasized she would ever do. It was hot and wet and felt _so_ good. He couldn't hold in his gasps and moans of pleasure as her hands fondled him gently. He reached down with one trembling hand to caress her hair. He'd never experienced such sweet torture in his life. Finally he could hold back no longer, crying out her name as his release came.

Bulma sat next to him on the bed. "Feeling any better?" she asked, reaching over to run her fingers through his hair.

Vegeta chuckled weakly and laid the back of his hand over his forehead. Why must she torment him this way? Did she have any concept of what she was doing to his sanity? "Good Kami, Woman," he managed, reaching over to her with his free hand. "Perhaps I should be tense and stressed more often."

She giggled at this. "I'll take that as a yes."

He rested his hand on her arm. "I'm certainly not objecting, but why did you do that?" He turned his head to look at her.

She smiled at him fondly. "You're my friend, Veg. Good friends are there for each other, to help each other when they need it. You seemed to need it, and I wanted to be there for you."

"Even to the point of pleasuring me like that?" Vegeta pushed himself upright to sit next to her. "You didn't have to do that to please me."

"I wanted to make you feel better. It didn't bother me to do it. Not for you, anyway," she finished in a barely audible voice.

He didn't miss her last comment. "I don't know what to say," he admitted, "other than thank you for being my friend." He grinned at her.

Bulma giggled again. "No problem." She got up from the bed and leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

He saw what just might be a once in a lifetime chance coming and kissed her back. It wasn't a quick kiss; although he hadn't meant to kiss her back _quite_ the way he did, he had the strong urge to press her down onto the mattress and confess without words the way he was forced to admit that he really felt about her, and it showed in his kiss.

When they separated, she stood up to look at him with wide, startled eyes, her fingertips over her mouth. Despite her growing attraction to him, she had _not_ expected that at all. "Vegeta... I..." She blushed. "That was nice. Unexpected, but nice."

"I know the feeling," he murmured softly.

Bulma blushed darker. "I'll get dinner ready," she told him. "You should rest until then." Her mind was racing; did he like her as more than a friend? Could he have feelings for her the way she found herself feeling for him more and more every day?

"Rest," Vegeta grumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I'm not a little boy who needs a nap."

"No, you're a big boy, all right," Bulma teased, grinning when he smirked at her compliment. "If you don't want to rest, come downstairs and keep me company while I make dinner."

"Who needs dinner?" Vegeta asked in a husky voice.

The way those deep black eyes were looking at her made Bulma's body feel warm and sensitive all over. She couldn't keep from blushing even more. "Vegeta," she whispered, not knowing what to say.

"Maybe you're right," he continued in the same deep voice. "I probably should get a little rest."

Bulma nodded and swallowed. She shook her head when she realized that her eyes were travelling along his naked body and averted them. "I- I'll get dinner," she mumbled stupidly before rushing from the room.

Vegeta felt both a sense of elation and trepidation as she fled the room. Elation, because his fondest fantasy had all but come true. The only thing he hadn't done was claim her. Trepidation, because he feared his assertiveness had scared her off. He let out a long sigh. He'd come on too strong too quickly. He could only pray that he hadn't ruined his chances with her.

* * *

Bulma leaned back against the kitchen cabinets. What had just happened upstairs? Aside from what she'd done, people didn't go around kissing friends the way Vegeta had just kissed her. Her hand rose to touch her lips, where she could still feel his warm mouth against hers. "Oh, Kami help me," she whimpered to herself. She'd been tempted to stay with him, to forego dinner as he'd insinuated.

That had been what he'd meant, hadn't it? But, he was a friend, and she was doing well to get the man to acknowledge simply that much. He wasn't interested in her beyond that, and had never shown any inclination of anything else before today.

"I'm so confused," she whimpered again. He had an incredible body, handsome face, thick, surprisingly soft hair that any woman would kill for, warm lips that just begged to be kissed. She shook her head to clear her brain. She had to get with it and stop acting like a hormonal teenager. Quickly, she grabbed the phone to order out, far too affected by Vegeta's unexpected display of affection to cook right then.

Affected. Not bothered by what had happened, but _affected_. She was going crazy, that was all. Yamcha had messed her up. Yes, that was it.

~How can I even think about Yamcha after I just...~ Bulma shook her head again and pressed a speed dial button. Vegeta was simply showing her his gratitude for the back rub; that was all that had happened. She'd get over it.

For the back rub. Yeah.

Right.

* * *

"Bulma? Are you all right, sweetie?" Mrs. Briefs asked with concern. Bulma had been sad since she and Yamcha broke up a month ago, the poor dear. It had gotten better when she'd spent a lot of time with Vegeta, but lately she was acting tired and mopey.

Bulma ran a hand through her hair and leaned on her elbow. "Yeah, I'm fine, Mom. I'm just tired is all." She finished her coffee and got up from the table. "I've got to get ready for work."

She went to her room and started the shower. She'd been fighting some bug lately and was beginning to worry.

What if it wasn't a bug?

* * *

Bulma leaned against the wall with a sigh, her hand on her forehead. She'd bought the test the night before at a 24-hour pharmacy to avoid being seen by too many people. It was best to do it first thing in the morning, and she'd been awake half the night worrying about it. She looked up at the clock. Three minutes had passed. She picked up the test.

Two lines.

Bulma bit her lip as she struggled to contain her emotions. What was she going to do? She certainly didn't want to tell Yamcha, the bastard. Who was she going to talk to about this? No one would understand why she couldn't tell him. As far as everyone was concerned, they'd simply broken up. She'd been too embarrassed to tell anyone how he'd taken advantage of her, so no one knew how badly he'd treated her.

No one other than Vegeta.

He was her friend. He wouldn't turn her away if she needed his advice. After all, he'd offered to throw Yamcha out, hadn't he?

Bulma smiled at the thought despite the trembling of her lips. Yes, she'd go talk to Vegeta. She headed out to the GR, feeling more anxious than she had in quite a long time.

The GR powered down and the door opened when she knocked on it. "Bulma?" Vegeta asked, a frown on his face. She didn't look good. "What's wrong?"

"I... Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, come in." Vegeta stepped aside. He couldn't help but feel concerned. She was acting rather strangely.

"Thanks." Bulma wrapped her arms around herself, even though it wasn't cold outside.

Vegeta led her to the small living quarters and had her sit down on the bed. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. No. I don't know!" Bulma wiped at a tear that forced its way out onto her cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm in trouble, and I don't know what to do."

Vegeta sat down beside her. "What happened?"

"I... I'm..." There was no point in delaying the inevitable, and she didn't want to annoy Vegeta by keeping him waiting. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "What?" he asked, even though he'd heard what she'd said perfectly well.

"I'm pregnant!" Bulma burst out in tears and covered her face with her hands. "Yamcha got me pregnant! I can't tell him and I don't want him to know after how he hurt me," she sobbed. "But how am I going to hide something like this? I don't want to get an abortion, because it's not the baby's fault." She looked up at him. "What am I going to do, Vegeta?"

The tears in her beautiful blue eyes and her grief-stricken face melted his heart, and he pulled her into a hug. He wanted to throttle Yamcha, blast him to the next dimension! But he knew that Bulma wasn't a vindictive person, and wouldn't want that. "It'll be all right, Bulma."

She lifted her face from his chest. "How?"

He wiped a tear from her cheek with his finger. "I'll be here for you. I promise you it'll be all right." He guided her head back down to his chest and stroked her hair soothingly. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, not making even half a cent on it. You get the drill.

* * *

"Hey, Vegeta." Bulma sat down at the kitchen table, where Vegeta was consuming a large breakfast of bacon and eggs her mother had cooked.

Vegeta swallowed. "Hey, yourself," he grunted.

"It's so nice out and I'm having a good day physically," she began, resting a hand over her still flat belly, "so I thought I'd take the day off today."

"Yeah?" Vegeta took a good gulp of his juice.

"So... I was wondering if you'd like to go to the beach with me." Bulma looked at him expectantly.

He looked up from his food at her. He'd planned on training all day, but the way she was looking at him was quickly weakening his resolve, as was the mere thought of seeing her voluptuous body in a bathing suit. "The beach?"

"Yeah." Bulma graced him with a smile. "Mom said she'd pack us a picnic lunch."

She was smiling at him. At _him_. He felt his belly do a flip-flop. Gods, she was beautiful. How could he deny such a woman? "I suppose so."

"Thanks Vegeta." Bulma got up from her seat and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the kitchen.

The flip-flop in Vegeta's stomach got even worse. He ran his hands over his head in frustration. She probably had no idea of what she was doing to him. Stay calm, Vegeta. Stay calm...

He wanted her. Oh, but he wanted her. Not as just a friend, but much, much more than that. He wanted to caress her skin, kiss her lips, hear her moans of pleasure as he took her body. He wanted to hold her in his arms at night and wake up beside her every morning. He wanted to protect her and please her, only her. He couldn't explain what the aching feeling he had inside for her was, but it continually grew stronger.

She had told him that he was her friend. Although he'd never had a true friend before Bulma, he knew what a friend was, someone with whom one enjoyed an affinity. Would she ever see him as more than that? He'd thought it must be so after their encounter in his bedroom, but in the two weeks that had passed since then, she had never broached the subject to him. She wasn't avoiding him, but sometimes acted a little hesitant around him, as if she wanted to say or do something but wasn't. If she wanted him, wouldn't she have already said so?

He sighed and put his plates in the sink. He couldn't go on like this much longer. Maybe he could ask her while they were alone. They could get a spot on the beach where few people were. It had pleased her that he agreed to go. Maybe she would tell him how she felt about him, if she really did feel anything more for him other than companionship.

* * *

Bulma shut her bedroom door and leaned back against it. Vegeta hadn't exactly seemed overly interested in going to the beach, but at least he'd agreed. She sighed. Her attraction to him grew stronger every day. She'd called him her friend, hoping that he would at least understand that much, and he'd seemed to. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but didn't want to scare him off. Maybe getting out of the house together on a 'date' of sorts would help her determine if there was any chance of something more than friendship between them. Then again, considering how he'd kissed her... Her head was swimming with a million 'what ifs'.

She went over to her dresser and pulled out a swimsuit and a bikini. She wasn't sure which one to wear. The bikini was quite flattering to her figure and her pregnancy wasn't showing yet, but she didn't want to be too forward.

"Oh, hell with it." Bulma crammed the swimsuit back into her drawer. She wanted his attention, didn't she? If the bikini didn't get a reaction out of him, she'd know it was hopeless.

* * *

"Dear, those swim trunks look very nice on you," Mrs. Briefs commented. She didn't particularly care about the swim trunks, but he was such a handsome young man and she couldn't help but look at him. She was a healthy woman, for heaven's sake! Just because she looked didn't mean she intended anything else.

"Uhm, thanks," Vegeta mumbled, feeling a little uncomfortable. He was wearing a t-shirt and shoes with his swimwear, which he was eternally grateful was the loose kind and not the kind he had seen male divers on the television wear. Regardless, he was beginning to think that perhaps he should have worn some shorts over the trunks as well.

"Ready?" Bulma's voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to look her way.

Damn. She too had shorts and a t-shirt on over her swimwear. Ah, well. He'd see what she had selected when they got to the beach. "Yes, I'm ready to go if you are."

"Yup. I've got my sunscreen and my book and I'm all set." Bulma had a small bag over her shoulder and some towels under one arm. "The beach umbrella is still in my trunk. Would you mind grabbing our lunch, Vegeta?"

"Sure." The quicker they got out of there, the quicker he'd be away from Bulma's mother, who made no attempt to try to hide her staring. He picked up the basket containing their lunch and followed Bulma out to her car.

Bulma stuffed everything into the trunk. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Vegeta was having quite a difficult time remaining calm as Bulma casually rubbed lotion over the parts of her body which were exposed to the sun, which just so happened to be almost everything. She was beautiful, and he couldn't help but watch her, and wish all the more that she was his woman. He'd never lust after another female were she his. Why would he _want_ to?

"Vegeta? Would you mind helping me with my back, please?" Bulma held out the suntan lotion to him.

"Sure..." Kami, she wanted him to touch her and run his hands along her naked body! He held in a tremor as she laid face down on a towel, and nearly choked on his tongue when she reached back and untied her top, leaving her back and the sides of her breasts exposed. His loose trunks were hiding his reaction for the time being, but he was afraid that when he touched her, it would be a moot point. He knelt down beside her and squeezed some of the lotion into his hands, took in a deep breath, and began to rub it on her back.

"Mmm... Veg, that feels so good," Bulma said with a sigh. "Thanks."

The thoughts _that_ statement brought to mind made his situation even worse. ~Kami, be merciful...~ "No problem," he managed.

Bulma turned a little so she could look at him. His voice had sounded somewhat stressed. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes, fine." Vegeta wiped his hands on his towel and sat down beside her, looking straight out at the water.

Bulma reached behind her and did up her top. "You're acting strangely," she told him as she sat up. "What is it?"

How to tell her? Well, he'd wanted to talk to her. There was no point in prolonging what needed to be said. "I, uhm..." So far he was doing quite a poor job of it. "I'm a man, Bulma," he began.

She giggled. "Yes, I certainly noticed that," she said, winking at him.

He let out a strained little noise. "You're an attractive woman, Bulma, and you're making it very difficult for me to remain in proper conduct."

Her eyebrow rose. "You're worried about proper conduct after what happened between us?" Was that what this weird behavior was about?

"Incidentally, why _did_ you do that?" Vegeta asked, taking advantage of the opening she'd unwittingly given him. "It's not exactly what I would expect out of a friend."

Bulma felt her cheeks flush slightly. "Why did you kiss me the way you did?" she countered. "Friends don't exactly go around kissing each other the way you kissed me."

"I..." Vegeta was trapped.

"Do you really think I'm attractive?" Bulma asked softly.

The way her soft blue eyes were looking at him made his heart leap. "Bulma, you're _beautiful_. You make me ache, here," he confessed, placing a hand over his heart. "No one else has ever done that to me." He forced himself to keep looking at her, even though his first instinct was to look away and hide his embarrassment.

Her mouth opened ever so slightly and her eyes grew shiny with unshed tears. "I..." Her lips began to tremble, and he was afraid that he'd said the wrong thing.

"Bulma, I'm sorry. Don't cry," he mumbled uncomfortably. "I should have just kept my mouth shut."

She gave him a watery smile. "No, I'm glad you told me," she whispered. "I... I feel an attraction for you, too."

A rush of elation surged through Vegeta's veins. "You do?"

She nodded, her cheeks a little pink. "Come swim with me." With that, she ran for the water, looking back over her shoulder once to see if he would follow.

He got to his feet immediately and chased after her. Oh, but she truly had no concept of what her behavior meant in Saiyan terms. Saiyan males loved chasing their females as much as the females loved attracting attention from their males. The chase gave the females a sense of power over their mates, one that the males could not resist. Of course, the chase also tended to end in a wrestling match between the two of them with the stronger male dominating and claiming the female. He shoved the thought away for the moment. If she really meant what he thought she might, there would be time for that later.

No sooner had Bulma's feet touched the water were his hands at her waist. She squealed in excitement as he lifted her from her feet and carried her out into the water.

* * *

Bulma squeezed the water from her hair and dried off with a towel before sitting down on another one. "Oh, the water was so nice, don't you think, Vegeta?"

"Yes, I enjoyed our swim," he agreed, sitting down on his own towel. She giggled as he shook his head, droplets of water flying from his hair.

"Stop, I just dried off and you're going to make me all wet!" she exclaimed.

A slow smirk slid across his lips. "What a pity that would be," he purred.

She blushed, very well aware that he wasn't thinking of water in the least. "You're a very naughty man, Vegeta," she informed him, lying down on her side.

The smirk grew wider and he leaned down onto one elbow closer to her. "Perhaps you should punish me," he suggested flirtatiously, enjoying the blush that graced her pretty cheeks.

"Here and now? I didn't peg you as such an exhibitionist, Vegeta," Bulma flirted right back. This was fun! This was _Vegeta_! She wasn't sure what exactly he meant, but it was rather obvious. It wasn't the first time he'd flirted with her, she realized, and he'd told her that she was beautiful, that she made him ache. What else could he mean?

A low chuckle rumbled in Vegeta's chest and he propped his chin in his hand. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he countered slyly. "I'm not a shy man."

"Only when it comes to my mother," Bulma countered back. "I've seen how you hide from her!" She laughed when his cheeks turned pink. "Don't worry, she's harmless. She just loves to window shop, if you get what I mean."

Window shop: a human expression which meant to look at, but not to touch the object being examined. He let out an embarrassed little growl. "I'm young enough to be her son. She shouldn't be so lecherous," he objected.

She giggled some more. "Like I said, she doesn't mean any harm. She thinks you're a 'handsome young man'," she continued, mimicking her mother's voice, "and appreciates what she sees."

"Hmm." Vegeta reached out with his free hand and took a piece of her wet hair between his fingers. "And how do _you_ feel on the subject, Bulma?"

Bulma dropped her eyes and nibbled at her lip. "We aren't talking about my mother any more, are we?"

"Hardly." Vegeta tucked the hair behind one ear and tipped her chin up so she would look at him.

She looked up at him and met his eyes. They were so deep, so dark, so intense. She felt herself being sucked inside, powerless to resist.

It wasn't as though she wanted to. She hadn't felt this way about anyone, not even Yamcha, when she thought she'd loved him with all her heart and soul. That hadn't been real love. She knew that now. Her eyes grew heavy when his hand left her chin to cup her cheek. Their faces drew closer together. He was going to kiss her, no doubt about it. Her heart beat faster in her chest as she remembered when he'd done it before. She'd said it had been nice. She'd thought it was far more than nice. "Vegeta..."

He was far more than a friend.

He was going to kiss her. Right there on the beach, right in front of everyone. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt the warmth of his breath so close to her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, not making even half a cent on it. You get the drill.

* * *

"Hey guys! I didn't know you'd be here today! We coulda all come together."

Bulma and Vegeta shot upright in startlement, nearly knocking chins as they did so. "Goku, you scared us!" Bulma exclaimed, her hand clutched over her heart.

"Whoops, sorry about that," Goku said, rubbing his hand on the back of his head sheepishly.

"Kakarrot, you Kami damned idiot," Vegeta growled irritably. Bulma had just told him of her attraction to him. He'd been about to kiss her, and that _moron_ just had to show up and ruin it. And as long as he was on the topic of morons...

"What are you two doing here?" Yamcha asked suspiciously. Jealousy welled up inside of him. The two had been dangerously close to each other; what had that monster Vegeta been trying to do?

"We're at the_ beach_, idiot," Vegeta told him dryly. "We swam, and the sun is out. What the hell else do you think we'd be doing?"

Considering what had almost just happened, Bulma couldn't keep from blushing a little. "Vegeta, it's okay," she told him softly, putting her hand on his elbow. "He's just trying to rile you up."

Vegeta knew she was right and attempted to calm himself. He would be civil for her benefit. "Fine."

"We brought lunch, and it looks like you did too," Krillin spoke up in a further attempt to keep the peace. Bulma seemed to still be bitter about her breakup with Yamcha, considering she wouldn't even look at the man, and the last thing they needed was a scene on the crowded beach. "How about we all eat together?"

Bulma held in a sigh. She didn't want anything to do with Yamcha, but Krillin and Goku were her good friends. It wouldn't be fair to brush them off simply because Yamcha was with them. "That sounds great," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

The three men spread out their towels and sat down with them. "Chi-Chi made us sausages for lunch," Goku said to no one in particular. "Mm-mmm, do they ever smell good." He pulled one of the sausages out of a plastic container and put it in a bun. "Do you guys want one?"

"No, that's okay. Mom made us fried chicken. But thank you for offering," Bulma declined politely.

"How about you, Vegeta?" Goku asked, his mouth full of food. He swallowed. "Chi-Chi made them herself, and they sure are good."

Vegeta finished the chicken leg he was eating and eyed the pile of sausages. They _did_ look and smell delicious, and he knew from experience that Kakarrot's woman could cook. "Sure, why not?" He helped himself to a sausage.

"Don't forget the condiments, Goku," Krillin reminded him. "I want some of those sautéed onions and peppers on mine."

"I'm looking forward to the sauerkraut myself," Yamcha spoke up.

"Oh, I was so hungry that I almost forgot," Goku said with a chuckle. "Here you go, guys."

The smell of the peppers and sauerkraut hit Bulma's nose and she felt her stomach lurch. Normally it wouldn't bother her, but today was a different story. She got to her feet and staggered a few steps away, her hand over her mouth.

"Bulma?" Krillin asked in surprise. "Are you-"

Whatever he'd been about to say was cut off when Bulma ran over to a nearby trash receptacle and lost her breakfast.

"Eeew..." the four men chorused.

Vegeta leapt to his feet and hurried over to her. "Is it..." He gave her a knowing look.

Bulma accepted the bottle of water he held out and rinsed her mouth. She nodded. "I don't know what else it could be," she responded quietly.

"Bulma, are you okay?" Goku put down his food and came over to them. "Are you sick?"

Bulma and Vegeta exchanged a glance. "Well, I guess there's no point in lying about it," she murmured.

Vegeta easily picked up on her trepidation. He knew she didn't want Yamcha to know, but everyone would find out soon enough. Neither pregnancy nor the resulting child were things that Bulma would be able to hide. "I guess not."

Goku cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Lie about what?"

"I'm okay, Goku. I..." Bulma looked at Vegeta again. This was really hard for her to say.

"Bulma is pregnant," Vegeta spoke up. He'd said he'd be there for her, that everything would be all right. He would help her through this, even if it wasn't in a way she expected. "She is feeling sick because of it."

Yamcha leapt to his feet. "You're pregnant, Bulma? Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded accusingly.

"Wow, Bulma. Congratulations," Krillin exclaimed. "You too, Yamcha."

"Yeah, congratulations," Goku added. This was certainly unexpected. Trunks had never said anything about having a brother or sister when he'd shown up from the future. Maybe it was because Yamcha was the father, and he wanted his own parents to get together instead.

"I..." Bulma stammered, feeling embarrassed and hurt. Yamcha knew, something she hadn't wanted. There was nothing she could say to make the situation better.

Vegeta, however, had other thoughts. ~Now or never, Vegeta.~ "Why are you congratulating that loser? _I_ am the child's father," he announced, stepping forward to curl an arm around her waist. No one saw her look of surprise, since they were all staring at him in shock themselves.

"You, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked, his voice disbelieving. Not only had he not thought that Bulma liked Vegeta, since he was so moody and he'd seen them bicker, but he was insulted that she would have slept with another man so quickly after they broke up.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Is there a problem with that, weakling?"

"Vegeta, please." Bulma turned under his arm and placed a hand on his chest. "Let's not do this right now."

Vegeta was still glaring daggers at Yamcha from over her shoulder. The imbecile did not deserve a woman such as Bulma, nor the right to claim paternity of the child she carried. He was willingly offering a solution to both issues with Bulma right then and there. "Fine."

"Could I talk with you privately, please?" she asked, rubbing gentle little circles on his chest in an effort to calm him down.

"You heard the woman," Vegeta growled. The others got the point and left them alone. "What is it?"

"Vegeta, I… Why did you say that you're my baby's father?" she whispered, staring up at him with wide blue eyes.

"How did you put it to me? You're my friend, and good friends are there for each other to help each other when they need it. You needed help, and I wanted to be there for you." Vegeta tipped her chin up. "I _really_ wanted to be there for you," he finished in a whisper, "and not just as a friend."

Bulma's eyes filled with tears. The way he was looking at her made her feel like someone important, someone of value. Someone who was _loved_. Yamcha had never made her feel that way. "Oh, Vegeta," she managed. "I truly wish you were."

He frowned. "Of course I am," he objected. "Why else do you think I said what I did?" He paused when she shook her head, and realization hit him. She hadn't wished that he was her friend; she'd wished that he was in fact her baby's father. "Oh."

Then he smiled, an actual honest-to-goodness smile.

She blushed and averted her eyes. "Well, uhm, you do realize that now that you've claimed to be this child's father, if we don't… I mean, they'll think badly of you if you don't…" She ran a hand through her hair. How could she say this without being rude?

"Bulma," Vegeta said in a deep, low voice, "I did consider that, and I want you to know that I have no plans to go anywhere. As long as you're agreeable to that, that is."

A tear trickled down Bulma's cheek and she nodded. She smiled, despite the trembling of her lips. He wanted her, even though she was pregnant with another man's child. He wanted to claim that child as his own, to take care of him or her as if the baby was his own child. She could ask for no greater gift, no greater expression of not only kindness, but love. She could think of no better man than the one who stood beside her, the man whom she now knew she not only had a strong attraction to, but loved with all her heart.

The look in her eyes made him feel like the greatest man in existence. "Good." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against his chest, the unnamed emotion he felt for her growing ever stronger as she snuggled against him with a contented sigh.

They stood in silence for a moment, simply enjoying each other's presence. "Vegeta?"

"Hmm?"

"I just have one problem with this," Bulma told him.

Vegeta's face sobered. "A problem?"

"You've only ever kissed me once, you've never seen me naked, or even touched me, let alone made love to me, and we're having a baby together," she explained, reaching up to place her hands on his shoulders. She looked up at him through thick lashes and gave him a secretive little smile.

A huge grin plastered itself across his face. "I can remedy that problem if you like, princess," he murmured in her ear. He cradled her in his arms and lowered his lips to hers, kissing her soundly. "How's that for starters?"

She gave him a loopy smile. "Can't complain."

He picked her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing and took to the air toward Capsule Corp.

* * *

He held her in his arms, confused as she cried against his chest. Why would she cry? They had come home, indulged in some serious foreplay, and made passionate love. Wasn't that what she had wanted? A thought suddenly struck him- in his excitement, had he hurt her?

"Bulma, are you all right?" he asked worriedly, stroking her hair in an effort to soothe her. "Did I hurt you?"

Bulma wiped at her face with the back of her hand. "No, no, you were wonderful," she whispered. "It's just that, well, I didn't know it could _be_ like that, that it could be so incredible, so special."

Vegeta just barely managed to keep himself from growling. What had that loser Yamcha done to her? "Bulma, this is only the beginning," he promised her softly. "There is much, much more to come."

She sniffled and smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Count on it," Vegeta promised. "There were of course exceptions, but Saiyans were not known as a race who neglected the needs of their mates." He placed a feather soft kiss upon her neck. "Most especially their sexual needs." He kissed her neck again.

Bulma shivered. "Mates? Am I your mate?"

Vegeta nodded, nuzzling at her collarbone. "Indeed," he murmured. "You cannot know how long I have waited for this day to come, the day when I could finally claim you for my own."

He'd waited for her? Bulma's eyes widened, then softened. "How long?" she whispered.

Vegeta paused in his task. "I honestly don't quite know when it was that I knew I wanted you for my mate," he admitted, "but I..."

She squeezed his bicep in encouragement but remained silent.

"I realize now that I was affected by you ever since I first saw you on Namek," Vegeta's confession continued.

Tears returned to Bulma's eyes. "Oh, Vegeta," she whispered, snuggling close to him. "I wish I would have known sooner. We both could have saved ourselves a lot of heartache."

"Shh, it's all right, Bulma," he murmured. "We are mates now, and that is all that matters." Vegeta still couldn't believe how much this little female had changed his life, how much she made him feel inside. It wasn't something he was used to, and it was a good feeling. "All right now?"

She sniffled and nodded. "I'm happy, Vegeta."

"Good." Vegeta curled his arms a little more tightly around her.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes, Bulma?" Vegeta had never felt more at ease in his life.

"Do you... Do you love me?" Bulma asked timidly.

Vegeta had been stroking her hair and paused. "I don't know how to answer that," he admitted. "But I do know that you make me feel something inside that I have never felt before, here." He placed his hand over his heart, as he had at the beach. "I simply want to please and protect you, only you, _my_ Bulma," he told her softly. "I feel pain when you are sad. I am pleased when you are happy. I have no desire to have any other female as my mate." He kissed the top of her head, and froze when he realized that she was crying again. "Bulma?"

"Oh, Vegeta... I love you, too." Bulma lifted her head from his chest and kissed him.

So. What he had been feeling for this little female was love. He had never known what love was, but he was more than happy to learn with her. He rolled them over, covering her body with his as he ardently returned the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is a little mushy, but nyah! I don't care. Neither does Vegeta, although I'm not sure you'd be able to get him to admit to that.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, not making even half a cent on it. You get the drill.

* * *

"Vegeta, will you do something for me?"

Vegeta looked up from the food he was eating. She appeared to be quite nervous. "Of course, Bulma, if I can. Come here." He took her hand and guided her down into the chair next to him. "What is it?"

Bulma nibbled at her lip. "I... I wondered if, well, if you think it would be all right if we..." She drew in a deep breath. He'd been so good to her. She didn't want to ruin what they had if he didn't like what she had to say.

"What do you need me to do for you?" Vegeta asked, pushing his food aside so as to indicate that she had his undivided attention. She was definitely nervous about whatever it was she had to say, perhaps even afraid to say it. This displeased him. His mate should never be afraid of him, or to speak of her needs to him. How could he properly care for her otherwise?

"Well, my tummy is starting to show now, and soon everyone will know that I'm pregnant," she began hesitantly.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, I have observed many pregnant females on this planet," he told her in confirmation. "I have no doubt that soon you will appear as they do." He gave her a crooked little smile and poked her belly gently.

Bulma couldn't hold back a giggle. She loved when he was playful with her, and even more when he showed an acceptance of the baby, as if it were his own child. He'd already confirmed that she was carrying a girl, which had excited her mother to no end. The baby already had dozens of lacy dresses, hats, booties, and everything a little girl could possibly need.

He eyed her assessingly. She seemed pleased, but what she had presented to him didn't make sense. Why would she bring it up? "Does your belly growing larger make you unhappy?"

His question took her off guard. "Well..." Bulma sighed. "I don't want you to think badly of Daddy, but let's just say that he isn't very happy about me having a baby without being married to its father," she murmured uneasily. "Some of his colleagues might get the wrong idea about the way he runs his company when they find out I'm pregnant, and he can't even keep his own daughter under control."

Vegeta frowned. "Your father's colleagues should mind their own affairs," he retorted.

"I know, but..." Bulma trailed off. She looked down at her hands in her lap.

Vegeta's frown deepened. "Bulma, you are my mate. As far as everyone is concerned, you carry my child. I will care for and protect you both with my very life. What does this have to do with anything about your father? Why would anyone be unhappy? Many males have abandoned their mate and offspring, but I have not." He straightened up in his chair, affronted.

Bulma looked up at him and took his hand. "I know you wouldn't," she whispered, reaching up with her other hand to cup his cheek. She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Then, what is the problem, Bulma?" Vegeta asked softly. "You still have not answered my question. What is it that you need me to do for you?" He tilted her chin so that she was looking at him.

Bulma's lips trembled and she placed her hand over his. She sniffled. "Remember how I mentioned being married to my baby's father?"

He nodded. "What does this 'married' mean?" he asked.

"It means a man and woman being legally bound to each other, like my parents are, or like Goku and Chi-Chi are," Bulma explained. "The man and woman become husband and wife in a ceremony. That way, everyone knows that they have pledged their lives to each other and want to be only with each other."

Vegeta grunted thoughtfully as he took in her words. "Ah. So, it appears that taking part in this..."

"Marriage," Bulma prompted.

"Marriage," Vegeta repeated, "is like two Saiyans becoming mates. Is that correct?"

Vegeta had further explained the concept of 'mates' to Bulma, that it was a lasting, life-long bond between Saiyans. It was disgraceful for a mated Saiyan to seek intimacy with another Saiyan. "Yes," she agreed. "Being mates is the closest thing I could compare being married to."

"Then why would you be afraid to approach me on the subject?" Vegeta asked. "We are already mates, and this is obviously a subject of importance to you, both personally and culturally, is it not?"

Bulma nodded. "Yes, it is."

"I want you to stop being afraid to speak to me," Vegeta told her firmly. "I must never be a cause of distress to my mate." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that."

Bulma smiled at him. He was so different than he had been before, so different than the way he portrayed himself to others. He was a tough guy, but he did have a heart, and a loving one at that. "Okay."

"Good." Vegeta pulled her onto his lap. "This marriage ceremony would please you?"

She nodded. "Yes, it would."

"Then tell me what it is you want."

She smiled again. "I want to marry the man I love. I want us to get married, Vegeta."

A smirk spread over Vegeta's lips. "Then I suppose we should perform this ceremony in a timely fashion, don't you?" he said, a hint of suggestion in his voice.

A blush spread over her cheeks. He truly was wonderful, and this had gone infinitely better than she had hoped. "Yes, I think so." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

"It's a girl!" The doctor held up the wet, squalling child so that its mother could see it.

"My baby," Bulma gasped heavily. "I want my baby."

A nurse took the baby and cleaned her up, then swaddled her in a tiny pink blanket before placing her into her mother's arms. "There now, sweetheart," she soothed. "Let's see your mama."

"Hi, baby." Happy tears trickled down Bulma's cheeks as she held her newborn daughter. The baby had ten fingers and toes, dark hair, and deep, dark eyes.

"Oh Bulma, she's beautiful," Mrs. Briefs cooed. "Yes, you are!"

Vegeta waited patiently until Bulma's parents were done fawning over the child. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the thought that the baby should have been his. It was no matter. He would care for the infant as if it was his own blood. The only one he would care for more was the child's mother.

"Vegeta?"

He turned his attention back to Bulma, who was holding a hand out to him. Immediately he went over to her and took her hand. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, and he noted how fatigued she looked. It was small wonder, considering she had struggled to push the infant out of her body for over ten hours. "I'm fine, just really tired." She tugged at his hand and pulled him over to sit on the edge of the bed beside her. "Did you want to hold her?"

Vegeta looked at the little bundle in her arms and nodded a little hesitantly. She was so tiny. Bulma's parents were watching, and he didn't know what to do with an infant. But when she placed the child in his arms, he forgot about being nervous. He poked a fingertip against the baby's palm, and the tiny fingers closed around his, surprising him. But when the baby's eyes opened and met his, something stirred inside of him, something he realized was similar to the emotion that stirred inside of him when he'd offered to throw Yamcha out of the medical lab. It was protectiveness, coupled with affection.

The baby yawned hugely and Bulma couldn't help but smile when Vegeta looked up at her, an expression of peaceful wonder on his face.

"Let's give them some time alone, dear," Mrs. Briefs told her husband, dabbing at her eyes with a hanky as she herded him toward the door. Such a nice boy their daughter had for a husband!

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked quietly. He'd gone back to looking down at the baby and was now holding the child closer, one hand cupping the little head protectively.

"What will you call her?" Vegeta asked. Bulma had told him of a few names she favored, but hadn't decided on one. Even though he'd determined that he would raise the child as his own, he didn't know if he was entitled to assist her in naming the child.

He needn't have worried.

Bulma shifted a little against her pillows. "Well," she began contemplatively, "I was thinking Aubergine."

Vegeta looked up from the baby, an unreadable expression on his face. "Aubergine?" His mother's name had been Aubergine.

Bulma nodded. "If that's okay with you, that is."

He straightened up, his chin lifted a little. He looked proud. "I think she would be honored," he said softly, smiling at his wife when she laid a hand on his arm.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really. Who would not be honored to have one's grandchild named for her?"

Bulma's eyes filled with tears. "I love you, Vegeta."

Vegeta leaned over to kiss his wife. "You are very precious to me, my wife." He paused, looking down at the baby again. "Do you think that someday..."

"We might have a baby of our own together?" Bulma finished, touched when he nodded. "I look forward to it."

He looked up at her, the emotion he'd never uttered clear as day in his eyes. He swallowed. "I love you too, Bulma," he whispered, curling an arm around her when she began to cry. "Even if I never tell you again, I always will."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I felt that this story needed another chapter or two to properly wrap things up. Here's the first one.

FYI, I don't quite know what Marron's age should be (nor am I inclined to look up when she was born) and for the purposes of this story, none of the kids' ages should be taken as canon. It's not critical- they're just little kids here. :)

I want to thank everyone for all of your reviews. Don't forget to let me know what you think, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, not making even half a cent on it. You get the drill.

* * *

Vegeta sat down on a patio chair with a beer and watched the children as they ran through the yard, screeching excitedly as they played and chased each other around. Goku's children were present, the youngest playing with his son Trunks, as well as Krillin's daughter Marron, who was playing with Aubergine. He chuckled in amusement at their antics, glad that they were able to have carefree, happy childhoods.

His good mood was short-lived, however, and he held in a sigh as his unwelcome guest sat down in the chair across from him. "Hey Vegeta. How's it going?"

"Fine." Vegeta didn't bother to look at Yamcha. He hadn't been invited to this barbecue, but had heard about it from Krillin and invited himself along. Vegeta didn't want to cause a scene or even worse upset his wife, who was heavily pregnant and would be giving birth to their daughter within the next couple of weeks.

"Nice day, huh?" Yamcha tried again.

This time Vegeta turned his head to look at him. "What do you want, fool?" For some reason he couldn't fathom, Bulma tolerated the worm's presence here today, probably because in the eyes of her friends, it would be strange if she had suddenly decided to dismiss him completely from her life after breaking up with him five years prior.

Yamcha ignored the dig. "Actually, I'm looking forward to a nice juicy hamburger for lunch." He too eyed the children. "They're cute."

Vegeta grunted an assent, wishing that the man would just go away.

"It's funny, Aubergine doesn't really look like either of you," Yamcha commented casually, inwardly preening when he noticed Vegeta tense up a little. "Maybe a bit of Bulma, but I don't see much of you at all. In fact-"

"And just what are you implying?" Vegeta snarled defensively, hoping that the other man hadn't made the connection. "Many children complement one parent over the other. Look at Trunks. He favors my looks much more so than Bulma's, with the exception of his coloring. Aubergine simply favors her mother."

A sneer crept over Yamcha's lips. "I still say she doesn't look a thing like you."

Before Vegeta could respond, Aubergine ran across the lawn and up the patio stairs, propelling herself onto his lap. "Daddy!" she squealed excitedly.

Vegeta let out a little grunt as she landed heavily onto his diaphragm. "Oof, you're getting big, princess," he murmured softly, placing the five-year-old a little more comfortably on his lap. "You're going to squish me as flat as a pancake someday."

Aubergine giggled at her beloved father's joke. "Oh Daddy, you're so silly," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his cheek.

He chuckled, returning the embrace. This little girl constantly tugged at his heartstrings, easily melting him like butter even when he was in a bad mood. She definitely had him wrapped around her little finger, and may the gods have mercy on him when her sister was born. If Bra was even half as darling as her sister, he had no chance whatsoever.

"Hi, Aubergine."

Aubergine sat up straight, her attention turned to the man who had addressed her. "Hi, Mr. Yamcha," she said shyly. She didn't know him very well as he didn't come around Capsule Corp very often. She wasn't sure whether or not he was a nice person, because she considered her daddy to be the smartest person in the whole wide world, and he didn't seem to like him very much.

"Your dress is very pretty," Yamcha continued in an attempt to further the conversation.

"Gram helped me pick it out," the girl told him, suddenly warming up to him. "I like pink."

"It looks nice," Yamcha agreed, noticing Vegeta's look of displeasure.

The little girl beamed at him. "Thanks Mr. Yamcha."

"You're welcome." Yamcha couldn't miss the soft brown eyes that smiled back at him. They were most definitely not Vegeta's.

They were his.

"Hey, Aubie!" Marron yelled, making Aubergine turn her head in response. "Come see this big fat frog I found!"

Aubergine wrinkled her nose in response. "Eew, frogs are icky!"

"Come on!" Marron urged impatiently.

Vegeta patted the little girl's leg, glad for the change in topic of conversation. Yamcha's interest in his daughter was beginning to creep him out. "Go on and play, princess," he told her. "That frog won't hurt you." In fact, he almost felt sorry for Ginyu, trapped in a frog's body and struggling in vain to free himself from Marron's iron grasp. Almost. Why Ginyu hadn't hopped away a long time ago was still a mystery to him.

"Okay, Daddy." Aubergine hopped down from Vegeta's lap and favored him with a bright smile before running off to join her friend.

Yamcha watched her as she ran over to Marron. "Someone ought to tell Aubergine, you know."

Vegeta felt his stomach do a flip-flop. ~He knows.~ "Tell her what?"

Yamcha looked at Vegeta, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Oh please. I know you're stupid, but you're not _that _stupid," he taunted, preening when Vegeta looked away and steeled his jaw. "You've been lying to her from day one, haven't you... _Daddy_?"

Vegeta let out his breath slowly. There was no getting out of this one. "Bulma and I have discussed this in length," he began, leaning over with his elbows on his thighs and hands between his knees. His eyes were trained on the child he'd raised as his own cherished daughter. "We do not wish to upset her and were waiting to tell her when she is old enough to understand."

"Tell her what?" Yamcha asked irritably. "That she's not your daughter, or that I'm her real father? And for that matter, don't you think _I _deserved to know the truth?"

Vegeta felt his heart sink, unable to dispute what the smug man sitting nearby was accusing him of. "We will tell her when she's mature enough to understand," he reiterated, avoiding the question.

"Coward." Yamcha rose from his chair.

"Wait." Vegeta rose from his chair as well. Yamcha might mock him for his behavior now, but he didn't care what he thought. All that truly mattered was Aubergine's happiness. "Don't break my baby girl's heart."

Yamcha snorted. "_Your _baby girl?" he asked sarcastically.

Whatever Vegeta was about to say was interrupted by the patio door opening. "Vegeta, the food is ready to grill," Bulma announced. "Want me to bring it out for you?

"No, I will come in and collect it," he told her. "You need to rest."

"Okay." Vegeta looked a little odd, but she didn't want to ask if he was okay in front of Yamcha. She knew he despised Yamcha for what he had done to her and she couldn't blame him. She personally only tolerated him to keep him and the others in the dark about Aubergine. If she put up a fuss about not wanting him around, people would wonder why.

Vegeta gave Yamcha a warning look that clearly meant the discussion wasn't over as he walked through the door after Bulma and slid it shut.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked, taking his arm gently. "Is everything all right?"

Vegeta sighed. "No."

She frowned. Her husband rarely admitted to a problem he couldn't solve. "What's wrong?" Her eyes widened when she noticed his eyes watching Yamcha, who was strolling over to where the children were playing. "Oh, no. You're not saying..."

Vegeta returned his gaze to his wife and nodded. "He knows."

Bulma's eyes teared up. She knew how manipulative her ex could be. She had experienced that first hand. "What did he say?"

"He said that someone ought to tell Aubergine the truth and was angry that we did not tell him," Vegeta told her in a tired sounding voice.

"You get the food, I'll try to head him off," Bulma told him, squeezing her swollen feet into a pair of sandals by the door.

"All right," Vegeta agreed. What else could they do without making it obvious that they didn't want Yamcha near Aubergine? Then unquestionably everyone would wonder why that was, and he had no doubt that Yamcha would not hesitate to spout his mouth off.

"I know what I'll do. No way can I get there before he opens his big fat mouth." Bulma scooted out the door. "Kids, come get some soda!" she called out, making the children jump up and run toward the house excitedly.

Vegeta chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "You're going to have a bunch of hyperactive children on your hands, you know. Remember the time Trunks drank that whole bottle of Coke?"

Bulma smiled at him. "That's okay, as long as everyone is happy at the end of the day."

"I married a truly remarkable woman," Vegeta commented, curling an arm around her and kissing her soundly. He gave her a lopsided smirk and grabbed the heavily laden tray of meats and vegetable skewers, making it out the door just before the kids swarmed the house.

Neither of them saw Yamcha glaring at them from across the lawn. Vegeta was right. This wasn't over, not by a long shot.


End file.
